


Lenny's Present

by kalinebogard



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Lenny - Freeform, M/M, carl - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29156031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalinebogard/pseuds/kalinebogard
Summary: Lenny comemora trinta e oito anos de idade. Uma das tradições é passar pelo bar do Moe e beber com os rapazes.É divertido, mostra como ele é querido e evita outros tipos de manifestações (que já causaram estragos no passado).Mas é na segunda metade da noite que o verdadeiro presente virá. O presente que Lenny mais quer.
Relationships: Carl Carlson/Lenny Leonard
Kudos: 6





	Lenny's Present

— Trinta e oito anos de vida!! — a voz de Moe se elevou e captou a atenção dos poucos gatos-pingados que estavam sentados no balcão — Parabéns ao companheiro Lenny!

Lenny, que acabara de entrar pela porta do bar, trocou um olhar com Carl e quase suspirou.

— Olá pessoal! — acenou.

— Olá, Lenny! — Homer Simpson, já animado pela bebida, ergueu o caneco cheio até a metade. Ao lado dele, Barney só conseguiu soltar um arroto sonoro.

— Uma rodada de cerveja de graça — Moe falou a frase que todos queriam ouvir.

— Yuhull!! — Homer virou o resto da bebida depressa, apenas para poder ganhar mais cerveja.

— Obrigado, Moe — Lenny sentou-se no balcão e aceitou a caneca de chope gelado. Carl recebeu uma idêntica.

— É a tradição, amigão — Moe deu um de seus raros sorrisos, aproveitando para limpar um pouco de cerveja que caíra sobre o balcão usando um pano encardido que vivia pendurado em seu ombro. Logo os outros quatro ou cinco frequentadores assíduos vieram cobrar a rodada prometida e o dono do bar se distraiu.

Lenny ergueu as sobrancelhas para Carl e segurou a piada. “Tradição” era uma palavra um tanto forte para o que acontecia todos os anos. Na verdade, desde que descobriu a data de aniversário dos melhores clientes, Moe costumava ofertar ao menos um brinde. Teve um ano que Carl não passou pelo Moe’s Bar depois do trabalho, e o dono do lugar recrutou os bêbados de plantão para comemorar na casa do próprio aniversariante. Chegando lá, animadíssimos e altos pela cerveja, acabaram estragando o jantar especial que os pais adotivos de Carl fizeram de surpresa. Na verdade, estragaram mais do que isso: dez bêbados conseguiram fazer uma baderna significativo na casa do pobre homem. A sala ficou suja de bebida derramada, petiscos e tira-gostos desperdiçados pelo chão, alguém errou a porta do banheiro do andar de baixo e se aliviou no quarto de Carl (que por sinal ficava no segundo andar!!), sem contar as perguntas inconvenientes, elogios exagerados e comentários desnecessários sobre o casal Carlson ter adotado Carl, manifestações marcantes o bastante para fazerem o Senhor e a Senhora Carlson mudarem eventuais jantares surpresa sempre para o dia seguinte. A algazarra bagunceira virou a noite e continuou pela madrugada, incomodando os vizinhos e obrigando Carl a se desculpar com eles na manhã seguinte, pois nunca teve problemas com ninguém e odiava causar transtornos.

Depois disso, tanto Carl quanto Lenny aprenderam a lição: passar pelo Moe depois do expediente, brindar com uma rodada gratuita de chope barato gelado e só então ir para casa. Justamente o que faziam naquela quarta-feira, quase dezoito horas da noite.

Por cerca de meia hora houve cantoria desafinada e alegre de um “O Lenny é um bom camarada! O Lenny é um bom camarada!!”, acompanhada pelos arrotos grotescos de Barney. Homer deu a ideia de uma caminhada da vitória e alguns dos homens carregaram Lenny por uma volta capenga no bar, na qual quase o derrubaram por duas vezes. Carl acompanhou tudo sentado no balcão, bebendo sem pressa. O rosto sério não revelava a diversão que sentia, mas foi impossível não rir quando Homer Simpson tentou um “Ipi, ipi, urra”, mas o arroto de Barney que precedeu o grito de guerra foi tão alto e longo que roubou a cena por completo.

=====

— Os rapazes são ótimos — Lenny suspirou enquanto caminhava ao lado de Carl na calçada. Eram quase oito horas da noite, a maioria das famílias preparava o jantar e se sentava a frente da televisão aguardando as notícias do Jornal de Springfield.

De comum acordo seguiam para a casa de Lenny, para terminar de comemorar aquele aniversário. A festa no bar nunca durava muito, afinal, era meio da semana. Com exceção de Barney, todos os outros possuíam família e obrigações, tendo que encurtar a happy hour a um termo aceitável para a maioria das esposas.

Carl cantarolava um Blues qualquer; arranhando algumas notas apenas, esquecido da letra da canção. Seus pais adotivos apareceriam no dia seguinte, para comemorar o aniversário de Lenny, com um dia de atraso, mas sempre infalível.

Eles sabiam.

Na verdade, toda Springfield sabia. Lenny Leonard não era exatamente discreto, sempre afirmando por aí frases constrangedoras e suspeitas. No começo, Carl tentava disfarçar e desacreditar tais revelações. Com o tempo se preocupava cada vez menos com tais cuidados e precauções.

Springfield era, de um modo geral, um lugar muito mais tolerante em relação às minorias do que o resto dos Estados Unidos da América, segregações raciais, discriminações no geral, aconteciam com menos frequência, fazendo a cidade registrar os menores números de índices naqueles meados dos anos 1990. Talvez o fato de ser uma cidade tão pequena e tão... interiorana em essência fizesse a diferença. Todos se conheciam e sentiam, em algum grau, que faziam parte da maior e mais improvável família ligada não apenas por laços de sangue, mas também por afinidade e desafetos. Ah, sobretudo os desafetos.

Springfield era uma cidade daquelas em que as gerações amadurecem ali, poucos são os de fora. Os pais cresceram juntos, agora criam os filhos, uma nova geração que também crescerá para renovar o sangue da cidade e manter o ciclo imutável.

Lenny e Carl cresceram juntos, inseparáveis. Estudaram e se formaram juntos. Lenny arriscou passos ousados no passado, na época em que decidiu fazer Mestrado. Foi nesse período que começou a se encontrar com Doreen. Ah, que péssimos tempos. Não pelo Mestrado, claro. Felizmente a embaraçosa e fracassada tentativa de namoro foi superada e Lenny voltou ao fim do curso, com um diploma na mão e o coração tomado pelo vazio.

Não para Springfield, já que nunca saiu da cidade.

Lenny voltou para o lado de Carl, o lugar de onde nunca deveria ter saído.

No último quarteirão antes de chegar em casa arriscou segurar na mão de Carl. Lenny era desses, sempre ousado, sempre atrevido. O cara que não se importava em revelar através de gestos ou palavras misteriosas como se sentia em relação ao melhor amigo.

Eles se referiam a si mesmos dessa forma: grandes melhores amigos. Pois os amantes perfeitos são, antes de tudo, melhores amigos.

Carl aceitou entrelaçar os dedos de ambos. Não gostava muito de gestos assim, mas era aniversário de Lenny e não havia ninguém na rua. Demonstrar afeto não era ruim, pelo contrário. O problema estava no julgamento. Springfield era um lugar tolerante acima da média, não o paraíso. Carl já foi hostilizado algumas vezes por causa do tom escuro de pele, não queria aumentar a conta ser hostilizado por ser gay.

— E o meu presente? — Lenny lançou do nada.

Carl interrompeu a cantoria do Blues e suspirou exageradamente sofrido.

— Não vou vestir aquela cueca de elefante... — resmungou.

Lenny apenas riu. A proposta foi de brincadeira, sabia que nunca aconteceria.

— Que pena — sussurrou fingindo pesar.

— Mas tenho uma surpresa que vai gostar — Carl afirmou misterioso, atiçando a curiosidade de Lenny antes de voltar a melodia.

Lenny observou o perfil distraído do outro homem. Estavam chegando em sua casa, já conhecia os planos: um bom jantar, um brinde de verdade com vinho e a noite no aconchego do quarto de Lenny. No quarto do casal.

Fosse qual fosse a surpresa extra programada, Lenny não se importava. Considerava apenas um detalhe a mais do verdadeiro presente.

Porque o presente real de Lenny, era o próprio Carl.


End file.
